Happy Thanksgiving
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A Thanksgiving one-shot with the Bings


**Happy Thanksgiving!**

All my life, I haven't really been thankful for anything. My parents announced they were getting a divorce on Thanksgiving Day when I was just a kid. Also, usually on Thanksgiving, my family would just argue the entire day.

I used to long for a Thanksgiving like the ones that would be on the movies. But it's something that I have grown used to over the years. Now arguing on Thanksgiving is just the normal for me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

That changed when I met Monica and our friends though. Although I still didn't like the holiday, it was nice to have a meal with people you care about and everyone is happy. Every year, Monica would make me soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Because of my parents divorcing, Thanksgiving wasn't something I cared to celebrate and my friends completely understood that.

Last year was the first year that I decided to eat Thanksgiving dinner with my amazing friends and wife. I think that since I started dating Monica, each year got a little better for me. I give her all the credit for that.

It was all very good. I don't know if it's because I missed it so much or if it's because Monica is such a great cook. Maybe it's a little bit of both.

Now this year is going to be really fun. Jack and Erica are 16 months old. They both have such cute little personalities. Well they're cuter when they aren't crying because they didn't get their way. Actually, the only time they really do that is when they're tired. Other than that, they are pretty good babies.

Right now, I am sitting on the couch, watching the parade and watching the two of them play with their toys. We have a toy box in our living room where their toys are. Some of them at least. The rest are in their room. They have enough toys for about 4 kids though.

They are being so cute together. They are sitting side by side trying to build a tower of blocks.

Erica turns her head around. I think to see if I am still in the room. She smiles when she sees me.

"Da?" She holds out her little arm to hand me a block.

I come over to them on the floor and take the block from her. "Do you want daddy's help?"

"Da." She says, this time in more of a statement than a question. Then she points to the tower of blocks they started. I put the one she handed me on top and she smiles so big. The little teeth she has, showing.

It looks like Jack gave up on building with Erica and he's making his own stack now. Occasionally he bangs his together.

They both love making noise with their toys.

"Dinner smells great honey." I tell Monica when she walks out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." She tells me as she sits on the couch to take a little break.

I scoot back a little and rest my head on her legs. "Is it almost done?" I am so hungry that my stomach is growling.

I feel her fingers running through my hair. "Yeah just a few more minutes."

I look back at the twins who are both happily playing with their blocks still.

A couple minutes, everyone starts coming over. We have Ross, Rachel, Emma, Phoebe, Mike, their 5 month old daughter Rayne, Joey, Joey's new girlfriend Lauren and Monica's parents.

I strip Jack and Erica down to their diapers before Monica and I put them in their high chairs. We both know how messy these two get on a normal dinner time. We knew with all the food their eating today, they're going to be really messy. This just saves us time. It's easier to wipe them down this way.

We give them turkey, sweet potatoes and a few green beans. We also fill their Sippy cups with water. They're pretty content with that.

"This is delicious Monica." Judy tells her.

Monica looks at me and I look at her. Judy has nothing to complain about. Ever since Jack and Erica came into our lives, Judy has been nicer.

"Thanks Mom." Monica smiles.

I reach next to me and rest my hand on Monica's leg.

"We have some news." Monica says and everyone looks at her. All eager to hear what she has to say to them.

Monica puts her hand on mine and gives it a little squeeze.

"We're having a baby." We both say with excitement at the same time.

"Oh how cool. Are you adopting again?" Joey asks.

I chuckle. "No Joe, actually Mon is pregnant. Three months to be exact."

"Oh that's so great." Rachel squeals.

"Please if it's a girl name it Phoebe." Phoebe chimed in.

Judy leaned over and hugged Monica, tears in both of their eyes. "I just knew this would happen for you. I am so happy."

"Thanks Mom." She says softly.

"Congratulations guys." Jack says, hugging us.

"Yeah this is great." Ross says with a sheepish grin on his face.

I put my arm around Monica. This truly is a Thanksgiving with a lot to be thankful for.


End file.
